


Kirumella and the Seven Korks

by koalala1031



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Cinderella Elements, Comedy, Crack, Crack Crossover, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Snow White Elements, Toujou Kirumi Birthday Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maid named Kirumella. She ran away from home with seven little creatures, as she found an unexpected feeling.





	Kirumella and the Seven Korks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kirumom Day, everyone!

_Once upon a time in Pantaland, there was a beautiful maid named Kirumella. She was so beautiful and elegant, people around her kept forgetting that she was a mere maid, not a princess or a queen._

_She was a stepdaughter of Lady Enoshima Junko, who married her late father Matsuda Yasuke. Meanwhile, Lady Enoshima Junko had two daughters on her own: Ruruka and Hiyoko. They were both lolis who were jealous at Kirumella’s motherly beauty and elegance, so they bullied her a lot by turning her into an unpaid maid. Kirumella didn’t mind this at all, since she always held on to her “duty before self” principle._

_One day, Ouma Kokichi, the smug king, decided to hold a party to celebrate his birthday. He invited everyone in Pantaland to his birthday party._

_The loli step sisters got their dresses from an expensive textile store. Meanwhile, being a talented maid she was, Kirumella just sewed her late mother’s dress. And by the night right before the ball, Kirumella showed up with a simple, yet elegant dress, contrary to Ruruka and Hiyoko’s colorful ones._

_But Lady Enoshima Junko wasn’t having it. She didn’t want some peasant to show up in the king’s birthday party, so she ordered a bunch of Monokumas to rip her dress apart._

_After the Monokumas were done, Kirumella just fell on her knees and cried. Lady Enoshima Junko didn’t care, so she and her daughters just left Kirumella alone._

_Upon Kirumella crying, Atua came down to her. Atua then fixed her dress with magic, and gave her more things, such as sending the seven little creatures called Korks to be her black horses, turning an avocado into a royal carriage and turning a cat into a cat-eared man as her chauffeur._

_The carriage then took Kirumella to the party. Upon arriving, all eyes went to see Kirumella because of how beautiful she was. Even the king said she was more beautiful and womanly compared to his childish-looking redhead wife, even though he was personally more into cutesy type like her. Thus Kirumella won the Prom Queen title and 5 boxes of Panta supply._

_Too bad that Lady Enoshima Junko recognized her, so she hurriedly ran away from the party. Instead of going home, Kirumella asked the chauffeur to drive the carriage far away from her home, so he obeyed._

_It was past midnight, Kirumella’s dress had turned worn out again. The carriage turned back into an avocado, the chauffeur turned back into a cat, and the black horses turned back into Korks. They all had arrived at a cottage where the Korks lived._

_The Korks then allowed Kirumella and the cat to take a rest there. After that, they introduced themselves: Doc Kork, Grumpy Kork, Happy Kork, Sleepy Kork, Dopey Kork, Bashful Kork, and Sneezy Kork. They used to be one person named Shinguuji Korekiyo, who was just a simple young man who loved anthropology. However, he was cursed by his own sister, and he was separated into seven entities called Korks, each with seven different personalities. They had been trying to find a way to break their curse ever since they were banished by Korekiyo’s sister. One day they finally found Atua, but Atua told them that the curse could only be broken by a true love’s kiss. After that, the Korks spent years to find someone who could be their true love, but until now, they still hadn’t found that person._

_Hearing everything Doc Kork told her, Kirumella started shedding tears. Then, she promised to take care of them until they could find their true love._

_6 months had passed. Kirumella was still taking care of the cat and the Korks while hiding from Lady Enoshima Junko, while the Korks hadn’t found the true love either._

_Meanwhile, Lady Enoshima Junko decided to hire a mercenary, an ex-convict named Hoshi Ryouma, to track down Kirumella and bring her home, dead or alive. Rewarded by a free ticket to pet all the cats in the royal cat farm, the mercenary accepted her order._

_Hoshi then tracked down Kirumella and found her in the Korks’ cottage. He found her were playing together with all the Korks. And then he noticed a cat was also playing together with them. He recognized the cat that was his pet._

_Hoshi knocked the door, and then Kirumella went to open it. He asked for the cat who had been staying with her all this time. Kirumella gave him the cat, and then Hoshi took the cat back with him. He explained that it was his pet cat before he went to prison for avenging the mafia that killed his family. After leaving the prison, he became a mercenary to make living. And because Kirumella and Atua had taken care of his pet cat, he decided to spare her and leave._

_Meanwhile, Lady Enoshima Junko was disappointed that the mercenary failed his job. So, she decided to kill Kirumella with her own hands. She disguised herself to be a nice looking grandmother and took the poisonous apple with her._

_Round and round Lady Enoshima Junko tried to find Kirumella, and then she found her in the cottage. She pretended to be selling apple, and Kirumella bought them all. But as she was about to eat it, Grumpy Kork tried the apple first and got poisoned. Kirumella then asked Atua to find a medicine while holding Grumpy Kork in her arms. Atua then gave her the meds, and Grumpy Kork took it._

_After Grumpy Kork recovered, Kirumella kissed his forehead in relief. Suddenly, something magical happened. Grumpy Kork and the other six Korks started glowing, and then they all combined into a beautiful and tall man. Realizing she was Korekiyo’s true love all along, Kirumella was awed. And so was Korekiyo._

_Korekiyo then proposed Kirumella on the spot, and she accepted the proposal. Atua then blessed their relationship._

_They both then got married and live happily ever after._

 

**\--The End--**

 

* * *

 

“So?” Tsumugi asked, her eyes were shimmering in anticipation. “What do you think of my fanfic, Toujou-san?”

“Uh...” Kirumi thought. “It’s pretty... unique, to say the least.”

“I would agree with her,” Korekiyo added. “It is indeed a rather peculiar, yet interesting retelling of the two of the most famous fairy tales.”

“So, Kaede-chan, can we use this for our class’s stage play?” Tsumugi asked the class rep.

“Well... sure, I guess,” Kaede answered.

“YAAAY...!!!” the cosplayer cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> I’LL PUBLISH A SERIOUS AMAMATSU FIC LATER I PROMISE


End file.
